monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockiesta
|row2 = |row3 = 102|raritycolor = epicfireearth|Prev = |Next = }} Rockiesta and his teammates don't care about food, only the game, and they work together in order to be Champions again. They know how to play and they are very difficult to beat. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 3|price = 1,700|exp = 25,200|sell = 7,500|gpm = 224|breed = N/A|hatch = 1d 13h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Salimos!|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Penetrate|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 15|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Tiki-Taka|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 96|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 17|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Number 12|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 2|Group1b Stamina = 13|Group1b Text = heal 15% life all allies: |Group1c Name = Lead pass|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 98|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 16|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = A por Ellos!|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 96|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 23|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Manolo|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 16|Group2b Text = heal 30% life all allies: |Group2c Name = Clear|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40|Group2c Accuracy = 96|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 26|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Roja, no?|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 55|Group3a Accuracy = 93|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 35|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = El del Bombo|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 96|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 31|Group3b Text = all allies: |Group3c Name = Long Ball|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 50|Group3c Accuracy = 94|Group3c Cooldown = 0|Group3c Stamina = 28|Group3c Text = |Special Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0}} Trivia * Like the other Rockball monsters, his design is filled with football references. * Name, colors, and egg are references to famed Spanish football player, Andrés Iniesta. * Iker Casillas, also known as San Iker, is a record breaking Spanish football player. * Salimos is a common Spanish expression used to indicate the team to push forward. * Tiki-taka a style of play in football. * A por ellos, translated from the Spanish, is "Go get them!" and is a common Spanish football chant. * Manolo el del bombo is a famed Spanish football fan. Category:Epic Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Hardened Category:Monsters Category:Rockball Players Category:Fire/Earth Category:No Book Category:Sword